1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic analyzer for automatically analyzing components in blood or the like, and especially to an automatic analyzer permitting a greater number of reagents thereon and having a high analytical capacity per unit time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic analyzers, which automatically analyze biological samples such as blood and output results, have become indispensable for large hospitals, which receive a great number of patients, and clinical laboratories, which conduct tests by undertaking them from medium and small hospitals and doctors' offices, to perform analyses efficiently.
Desired as such automatic analyzers are those having a compact structure, permitting a variety of analyses, and having a high processing speed, and a variety of automatic analyzers have been proposed. For example, JP-A-5-10957 discloses an automatic analyzer provided with two reagent disks, which allow to mount reagents in concentric circles, and reagent probes independently movable corresponding to respective concentric trains of individual reagent containers. Namely, the reagent disks are arranged in concentric circles to increase a number of reagents to be mounted on the reagent disk. The reagent dispensing probes can move independently with each other corresponding to the respective trains of the reagent to avoid a reduction in processing speed.